The Biometry Core will provide all data gathering and analysis services to each of the individual projects. Dr Costanza and his staff of survey specialists, biostatisticians, programmers, and data processing personnel will assist investigators in each project with the development of data collection instruments and analysis plans, and will conduct all data gathering and analysis activities. This Core brings a well established resource in personnel and facilities to the BSPP, including experienced survey experts who have worked closely with the Principal Investigators for a number of years conducting on-site evaluations of community health promotion projects. Data collection will include telephone surveys conducted in Florida study sites from the UVM Biometry Facility. Biometry Core personnel will also supervise Process Analysts located in the Florida Project Office in their activities to collect data from Florida-based sources, and to oversee the personal interview surveys in the study communities.